


Night At Sea

by RedsLizzie



Category: The Blacklist
Genre: F/M, Lizzington - Freeform, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedsLizzie/pseuds/RedsLizzie
Summary: Red & Liz | NSFW





	

Steamy one shot. I go and hide behind a corner because this is my first smutfic but listening to Spader talking about caramel sauce got the wheels in my head turning.

I don't own the Blacklist or the characters.

His breath shuddered as he threw back his head and clenched his hands into fists. Eyelids fluttering close, sweat forming on his skin he released a throaty moan when he felt a cold, sticky substance running down his torso. He dared to open his eyes for one fleeting moment, watching her face or rather the blonde hair that covered her admirable features as she kneeled between his spread legs, a bottle gripped in her hands while her fingers followed the lead of the caramel sauce. Her fingers left a burning sensation on his skin that sent all his blood straight to his groin. She could be so naughty, his Lizzie.

His jaw dropped open when she started suckling on her fingers while opening her blouse. He groaned out loud, wanting nothing more than to rid her of her clothes then and there. He didn't know when or how it started, if it was his admission or their playful banter that night but when she asked him if there was any pecan pie left and offered her ice cream with caramel sauce she became suddenly... well, different in her behavior.

A more or less gentle bite had him coming back to the present. Her breath tickled his neck where she nipped and soothed his skin. He revelled in foreplay and teasing but he needed to get out of his pants. Her tongue doing all these wicked things to him were driving him crazy with want.

"Delicious.", she mumbled and swirled her tongue around his nipple, causing him to moan breathlessly. "I want to taste more of you. Open your mouth!", she stated in a tone that didn't allow disobedience. Straddling his hips, she raised the bottle with caramel sauce and let it slip onto his tongue.

Her mouth was on his in an instant, her tongue tangling with his, their tastes mixed together creating a new addicting essence that made him dizzy. Soon she started grinding against his hardness and he couldn't help but respond with a thrust of his own.

His palms cupped her behind almost painfully as her movements became more and more erratic. "Sweetheart, as much as I enjoy this little exercise I'd very much appreciate to continue our encounter with a little less clothes involved.", he said out of breath and reached to unbuckle his belt.

She quickly moved back and pulled her blouse over her head while he got rid of his pants and boxers. Their clothing landed on a pile on the floor. They watched each other hungrily now that they were naked and his cock twitched as he saw her erect nipples before his eyes. He wanted to mark and devour her.

Liz climbed back on his lap, stopping short before his straining manhood. "It's your time to eat, Raymond.", she announced saucily and grabbed the sauce before squeezing some of it onto her fingers.

His eyes darkened in lust as she traced his lips with her fingertips. His tongue darted out and he playfully sucked on the digit, licking it clean. "Though thinking about it you're probably more than saturated after all of that ... pie.", she breathed, their lips touching briefly when she mouthed the word 'pie'.

"Lizzie!", he swallowed. "Please."

"Please what? What do you want, Raymond?"

"You.", came his desperate reply.

"And what do you want to do with me? Tell me!" Kneeling down, she took a hold of his shaft and swirled her tongue around the head of his erection.

His cock hardened further as he thought about the things he wanted to do with her, about the positions he wanted to take her in. He closed his eyes while a throaty laugh escaped his mouth. This was dirty, his Lizzie was so, so dirty but such a turn on he had trouble forming coherent sentences. "I want to touch you, mark you, taste you, all of you. I want to make you scream the entire night. God, I want to fuck you in every position possible."

She moaned at his words and took him fully into her wet, warm mouth. His cock between her plump lips and the sensations her ministrations caused, almost threw him over the edge immediately. More than anything he wanted to push further into her but he was a gentleman after all and she offered him enough already, namely herself.

He watched her head bop up and down on him faster and rougher with just the slightest hint of teeth. It felt heavenly and he didn't want it to stop. His hands fisted her hair while the other one held onto the cushion on the sofa. Her palms stroked over his chest and the inside of his thigh while she worked him and she seemed to enjoy her role in their encounter as she was moaning just as much as him.

He felt the muscles in his legs starting to spasm. She had to stop or this would be over too soon but he couldn't bring himself to tell her. Collecting the little self control that was left, he pulled her away from him, panting hard. Interlacing their hands, he lifted her and flipped her onto the couch before reaching for the sauce on the table.

"My turn.", he growled as he squirted the sweet liquid all over her body, starting at her lips, over the hollow of her throat, the valley between her breasts and her naval. Her pants had yet to come off but there would be time for that later.

She was impatiently working on her pants, because, truth to be told, she couldn't wait to feel his mouth on her either. Shifting on the couch, she wriggled out of her clothing but was stopped before she could slip out of her panties.

"You're ruining my artwork.", he scolded in a playful tone.

She followed his gaze and felt the caramel sauce making its way down her body. "Well, then there's more for you to eat... and I, for one, hope you're starved."

"Must be your lucky day, sweetheart." Bending down, he took her mouth in a passionate and yet tender kiss, framing her head with his palms while his tongue traced the outline of her lips, asking for entrance which she eagerly gave. They tasted, explored and learned each others likes as he tilted her head to his preference before kissing his way to her jaw and neck where he nipped and sucked on her skin, marking her just like he wanted.

It was indeed her lucky day. Red could be dominant and submissive and she was experiencing both. He loved to please and get pleased in return. Her fingers ran through his short hair as the tip of his tongue connected with her throat. Prying her legs further apart, he lied down between them rather than sitting on his legs next to the couch.

His hands massaged her breast while his mouth devoured the other one, licking off every substance on her silky skin. His Lizzie had nothing on the other women he'd been with. Her taste was addictive, her skin smooth and sticky but he was far from caring. He wanted more.

A raspy groan bubbled up in her throat when his fingers teased her through her panties. Bucking up beneath him, she pushed his head further down to where she needed him.

"What do you want?", he asked and inhaled her scent. He wanted to tease her as much as she did.

"I won't beg. You know, I could very well take care of myself here." Her hand drifted beneath the garment and she found herself soaking wet with arousal. Her clit was pulsating under her fingertips, the stimulation overwhelming her quickly. All the while her eyes never left Red who watched her in awe while his hands lightly stroked over her legs.

It took him a while before he found his voice again but seeing her touching herself almost had him drooling. Taking her panties between his teeth, he pulled, leaving her naked before his eyes. His cock throbbed and leaked pre cum so he took himself in hand and moved his wrist in rhythm with her fierce movements.

"Oh Lizzie, if only you could see yourself through my eyes."

"What would I see?", she asked, slowing down in her strokes and her eyes settled on him, conveying an emotion he couldn't quite place.

He placed kisses on her neck. "A strong, sophisticated, and beautiful woman..." Blindly reaching for his pants, he pulled out a foil packet from his pocket and opened it with his teeth before he pulled it over his hardness. "I told you that you're my ray of light, my way home.", he mumbled in between kisses on her lips. "It sounds cheesy but it's what I see. You're perfect to me, Lizzie."

"I want you, Raymond. Whatever I do, wherever I am, with who I am, all I can think about is you.", she confessed in a strained voice and wrapped her arms around him, holding him close to her.

He quickly shoved aside the thought with whom she'd been although it wasn't much of a mystery but he took pride in it to be on her mind. Gently lifting her hands, he entwined their fingers as he slowly pushed into her core. He hoped she would understand just how much she meant to him. Their gasps filled the quietness as their bodies moved as one. Kisses were exchanged as well as words of love and when passion took over some filthy suggestions.

"More, Ray!"

In answer he, wrapped her legs around his hips which allowed him to get in even deeper which benefitted them both. They stumbled over the edge together, her nails digging into the scars on his back. His body shook with aftershocks as he rested his head on her breast, their middle still connected.

He rolled off of her, both moaning when he slipped out. Wanting to take care of the condom, he sat up straight when he saw that it was broken. "Shit. Please, say you're on birth control."

Her eyes lazily drifted to his and then down to where his hands were. Panic replaced the satisfaction she felt. She wasn't taking the pill since she annulled her marriage. No, that couldn't happen. Not now, not ever. "I ... no."

He'd never hoped for his swimmer to be lazy but he sure as hell hoped for it in that moment. "Okay. Maybe we're lucky and nothing will happen."

"And if it happens?"

"We will find a solution.", he reassured her. He put a blanket over them and tugged her body towards his.

"This isn't the right time."

"Is there ever a convenient time for a child?"

"We're fugitives on the run. I can't run when I'm pregnant."

He chuckled at that and planted a kiss on her temple. "You don't have to run much longer. A plan is already set in motion."

For a moment he pictured Lizzie carrying his child. It was a fantasy of course, something that could not happen. That baby would never be safe and neither would Lizzie but he could dream. Dream of a family, a loving partner and him walking, each holding a hand of their beloved daughter.


End file.
